Love Found After Centuries: pt 3 Sibling's Journey
by InuMaru-Rapture
Summary: The third part of the sequal. This is Inumaru and Gabriel's tale of their family, how it almost falls apart, how love interveins and siblings die, and a new evil comes forth from the past. SessKag
1. Introduction

Chapter 1

By: InumaruRapture

Disclaimer: I do not own the Original Inuyasha character. I do own the ideas behind the children and grandchildren and other characters. The story is mine as well… I just don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Naraku, Kikyo, Shippo, or any of the other original characters. I'm sad now.

Time passes slowly now, I sit in wait for the next attack. I can feel the blood drying on my scalp from the blow received during the last attack. The bark of the tree scratched at my back and shoulders as I pressed myself against it. I was playing cat and mouse with this creature, and I was the mouse. I didn't like the predicament I had gotten myself into. Why was I so stuck on trying to make myself seem stronger than I really was?

Tree branches rustle above me. A tear runs down my cheek. I'm too afraid to look up, but my hand tightens on the hilt of my sword. My hand slips before getting a good grip on my sword. I didn't even notice the blood feeding the earth under my feel. My eyes feel so tired. My head is spinning, my eyes swarm and can't focus around me.

"I'm going to die…" my lips whisper with a voice hoarse and unlike my own. I let out a small laugh of irony and press my back onto the trunk of the tree to stand up. The beast jumps before me, snarling and growling with a red hot passion. Serves me right for coming upon the she-beast's nest of pups. I knew I was going to die the moment I saw the little pup. Red streaks grew from her eyes as she raised an enormous paw up to finish me off. I shut my eyes and dropped my sword as I felt the pain that never came. When I opened my eyes, a woman stood before me, a demon woman. She was dressed in the finest of silks, her long black hair was tied into an eccentric braided bun, and she had pink stripes across her cheeks, as well as a blue half moon on her forehead.

"Forgive the anger, human," the demon said softly, the red of anger leaving her eyes. I stood trembling before her. I could feel ripples of her power lapping against me. "I should have found a better spot to birth my pup… Leave now, and speak not of this location to anyone. I know your scent. If others come, I will hunt you until your last day." I stammered a vow to remain silent, grabbed my sword, fumbled as I tried to stumble away. Suddenly, I was engulfed in pink. I screamed in shock, but I felt better, cleaner, whole. I looked over myself and saw all my wounds healed.

"Thank you, m'lady!" I bowed many times to her before scrambling off back to my family to tell of my good fortune.

The demon watched the hunter run off, her stomach rumbling from lack of food. This was to be her last pup for a while, and nothing was to harm it. Her previous had been harmed by human hunters, and now was a three legged, rather than a four legged inuyoukai. Her son's health wasn't the best either. Pink eyes glistened as the sound of her pup squealing for milk was brought to her ears. Taking off towards her den, she held her ears open as a new sound was brought forth. Pausing, she tackled the male scent she knew as her mate and snatched the newly fallen deer from him. A pleased smirk crossed his lips to see his ravishing mate take off before him, returning to her den. His chase gave way and he followed her at a short distance, feeling her power as she pulled down the barriers set around her new born male pup, and bring up new barriers around the family of three.

The female youkai knelt beside her pup and brought him up, the top of her kimono gracefully falling to give forth the nutrients needed to sustain her little son. Though he was little now, he would soon grow to an adept size to fend for himself, even if he would not leave the comforts of his family's mansion. The male youkai knelt beside his mate and pulled her and their pup into his arms, cradling them.

"Having so many pups to watch over is rather difficult, and Jaken has his scaly claws full with the triplets. Gabriel and Inumaru have taken Kaira to Inuyasha's village to visit Emiko, Kohaku, and Keitaro. Inuyasha sent word that his Masako was doing well with their newest, a female christened Nami. Oki and Suki sent pictures of their gardens and of themselves. They are growing into fine young hanyou females for that mutt of a brother of mine to be proud of. His mate doesn't seem to be capable of giving him heirs though." The male spoke the news into his mate's ear as she purred and wrapped her ebony tail around herself and her pup. A silvery silk fascination wrapped around all three of them as he continued. "Aiko and Amaya are at home with Yohaka, and the two of them are keeping watch over Goro, Haru, Miya, and Yasuo. Satu and Rin are home again, Sanyu and Tama are well, hoping to see the new pup. Their mother was ecstatic when I told her where her mother was. She smelt of attempted pup, but I couldn't tell yet or not. Humans take a bit longer to tell than youkai."

"What of Washi? Is he well?" The female asked her mate as she took the suckling pup to her other nipple. There was a tension of hesitancy from the male.

"Not as well as before you left to birth, my love. He misses his mother, and his hobbling seems more weighted. He won't let the nurse by him, and he only wants his mother," he was silent for a moment. "For a pup of only 5, he is a stubborn little one, isn't he?" The female chuckled.

"He gets it from you, Sesshoumaru," she purred. A comfortable silence passed between the mated couple.

"Does our pup have a name?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly, running a soft hand over the small mass of hair on top of newborn head.

"Keiji."

"To Lead Cautiously? Why such a name for one so young?"

"He will grow into it, I can see him leading his family to great things one day, when we are but a memory," her voice was soft, distant. Sesshoumaru licked her mating mark softly.

"I must return. Come home soon?" Sesshoumaru kissed her mark once she nodded and unwrapped his silken fascination from them before disappearing from the den.

"My Keiji. You will lead us to great things," the female whispered softly as she kissed his sleeping head.

Gabriel slowly walked the elaborate hallways that made up his home. His long hair was tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, a working of his younger sister's that he barely made out of her room alive. He and his twin brother, Inumaru, were the only two hanyou in the entire family. Being first born from their once human mother and their youkai father, Gabriel and Inumaru shared the ears of their uncle, Inuyasha.

Upon returning from their short visit to Inuyasha's village to see Emiko, her siblings, and their unrelated Aunt and Uncle, Gabriel had news for his father that he was sure his mother would be displeased in hearing. Not only had Inumaru stolen Emiko and brought her home with them, but Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku had birthed another daughter without informing his mother of the new blessing.

A sharp scent brought the silver hared hanyou to his father's office and noticed he was in. With a strong knock, followed by a grunted answer, Gabriel entered his father's study.

Inumaru's black hair flowed much like his Uncle Inuyasha's hair did. His silver ears peeked from the ebony terraces and twitched every now and then as Emiko fluffed them with her thumb and index finger. They were in the garden, where they used to play as young children, but now that both were nearing 23 and 22 years old, respectively, friendship between the two had increased to something more.

"A'Janae!" Inumaru heard his littlest brother calling for his nurse youkai. Washi had short black hair, a scar across his left cheek, and walked on only one leg, his right leg having been taken by hunters when he was a newborn. Inumaru hurried to Washi as he saw him stumble a bit. Picking him up, Washi tried to smile, but his eyes were always so sad, that his attempts to smile always brought tears to his brother's eyes.

"You okay, Washi?" Inumaru asked softly, setting him down and picking up his walking stick for him. Washi put the stick under his right arm and tried to smile again.

"I was looking for A'Janae. I'm Hungry…" At that moment, a tall, slender orange neko youkai came into the garden.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you Washi! Come and eat your dinner!" The orange neko scolded and went to the boy's side. The two walked back into the mansion as Inumaru returned to Emiko's side.

"You're so good to your brother…" She whispered softly.

"Kind of have to be. When my mother brought him home after the hunters had attacked them, my father and mother were so upset, so broken. My mother turned most of her attention to trying to heal him, but for some reason, she couldn't," Inumaru sighed. "My father was so angry at my mother he didn't talk to her for a week. It wasn't her fault, though. How could it have been when they were ambushed." Emiko wove her fingers between his and leaned against his arm. They relaxed for a minute together before a strong wind broke them apart.

"What are you thinking?" Came an angry voice that belonged to the graceful inutaiyoukai that held his son by his kimono front. Inumaru looked frightened for a moment. Gabriel stood beside him, Emiko behind him.

"Father, you're over reacting!" Gabriel insisted, watching his father's anger flame off his aura in red shots.

"Why did you bring her here without her parent's knowledge!" He asked, his better half listening to the reason that his oldest son spoke. His anger subsided slowly.

"Miroku wouldn't have let her come!" Inumaru defended, almost dumbly. Sesshoumaru started at him, un-amused as he straightened up and let go of his son.

"I thought your mother and I raised you better than that, Inumaru. I'm disappointed in you," with that Sesshoumaru turned and went back into the house.

The brothers and Emiko stood there for a moment before Inumaru growled at Gabriel. Gabriel looked at his brother in shock. Emiko jumped, backing away from the twin boys.

"You think I told him?" Gabriel asked, stunned at his twin. Inumaru growled lower at him.

"Well how else could he have found out!" He yelled. Hurt crossed Gabriel's features as he turned from his twin.

"I didn't tell him. He smelt her on me. He said the scent would not have been that strong if she didn't come with us. He asked if we had Uncle Miroku's permission and I couldn't lie to him…" Inumaru growled again, turning his back on his twin. "What was I supposed to do, Nu?" Gabriel asked softly, hurt that his twin would react so oddly. Inumaru's growling softened at the nickname given to him by their mother when they were young.

"I don't know! I just… wanted…" He hesitated, looking at Emiko. Emiko was looking at him from under her eyelashes, her hands clasped before her. "I just wanted to be with her." He whispered softly enough for only their keen ears to hear. Gabriel sighed softly, and moved to his bother.

"Then come, we will return to her village and ask permission," Gabriel moved his brother to Emiko and took their hands, placing them together so their fingers entwined. Gabriel took his hands away and sighed in his mind. The looks of joy locked in Inumaru and Emiko's eyes reminded him of Kiara. Too bad she had gone with Shippo and Yama to help with their little pups. Gabriel watched their auras intertwine and caress the other in a shy but loving way. A soft caress of apples and lilac graced the wind, mixed the with smell of a newborn pup, coming through the garden from the east. Inumaru and Gabriel both stopped, becoming tense, and then grinning like little children. Mother was back.

Kagome carried her son in her ebony tail. She was walking slowly, telling her son all about his family and the past. Her senses spiked as a familiar scent rose to her nose. Her mate stopped in front of her, taking her and their son into his arms. Kagome laughed as he twirled her around.

"Sesshou! You'll make Keiji sick!" Kagome giggled and tickled him with the tip of her tail. Sesshoumaru nuzzled his mate's neck as he set her down.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be home until later in the week," he whispered as he kissed her neck softly. Kagome purred and nuzzled their son's forehead.

"I felt your anger, and decided to come home before I had to bury a son," Kagome joked softly. Sesshoumaru stiffened and sighed.

"I'm sorry love. Inumaru brought Emiko back to the palace without asking for her parents permission. With the rumors being spread about our family, I don't need hunters coming here in search of my son's head because people say he runs off with maidens." Sesshoumaru looked a the palace as their two eldest sons and Emiko appeared at the front gate. Gabriel had Washi on his shoulders.

"Mother!" Inumaru waved to his parents from across the large stretch of meadow. Kagome waved back as she and her mate walked towards them. Little children ran out from the entry way, three little heads of black ran in circles around their tall elder brothers and took off across the meadow towards their parents. Two older females, one with the palest of long silver hair and the other with short black hair, emerged behind their brothers, the black hared one waving at her parents before running after her three siblings. A little green toad was squawking behind them all, yelling at them to wait up. Sesshoumaru took his son from his mate so she could run to meet her children.

The first wave hit with three little 10 year old black headed triplets as they catapulted themselves at their mother, landing on her with a force that knocked her backwards into the grasses. Kagome laughed as her children crawled over her, hugging her, and kissing her and talking so fast she could barely keep up. Her daughter came to her rescue and pulled one of the boys off Kagome, making it so she could sit up. Kagome hugged her two remaining children to herself, her tail wrapping around her eldest daughter and her other son.

"Aiko, My darling, how are you?" Kagome asked as she hugged her eldest daughter. Aiko brushed her chin-length black hair behind her ear.

"I'm okay. Daddy said that Yohaka's grandson was interested in me. He said it was that one we saw at the last ball, the one with short orange hair and blue eyes. Oh he was so handsome!" Aiko had little diamonds in her eyes and a pale pink blush over her cheeks. Kagome giggled with her daughter as her other children and mate arrived around them. Kagome hugged her other daughter, Amaya, and her two twin sons. She gave Inumaru a short pinch on the nose before asking him where Emiko was. Inumaru blushed and waved for Emiko to come out of the doorway and join the family. While Emiko ran out to meet with them, Kagome took Washi from Gabriel's shoulders and held her son close to her.

"My, Washi! You haven't been eating again, baby!" Kagome felt his forehead as he nuzzled against her. Her fingers glowed pink as she massaged his forehead and scalp. The children and young adults were crowded around Sesshoumaru to get a glance at their new baby brother.

"His name is Keiji," Sesshoumaru told them as he introduced each sibling to the baby. Emiko stopped in front of Kagome and bowed respectively. Kagome looked at the human with a smile.

"I would like it if you would accompany Inumaru, Sesshoumaru, and I to visit your parents. Would you accept?" Kagome asked softly. Inumaru get nervous as he went to his mother's side.

"Why, Mother?" he asked softly, nervous and afraid.

"I will speak to you later, Nu." Kagome said softly as Keiji started to cry out of hunger. Kagome wrapped her ebony tail around Washi, who snuggled into it and slept, and took her son from her mate, going inside to nurse.

Sesshoumaru carried the three 10 year old triplets into the palace, followed by his two daughters and lastly by his two eldest sons and the human girl. Emiko turned to Inumaru and held onto his arm.

"Why do your parents want to go with us to see my parents? Did you talk to them?" She asked in a hushed voice. Inumaru put a clawed hand on top of Emiko's human soft appendage.

"No, but my mother always had a way of figuring out things really fast," Inumaru softly raised her hand to meet his lips as Gabriel turned around.

"Not only that, but nobody knows us better than we do, except mother. She's always knows us as well as we know us." Gabriel smiled, and almost tripped when he was tackled by a small hanyou boy.

"Unkie Briel!" the five year old squeaked, clinging onto his uncle's leg. Emiko giggled behind her hand as Gabriel smiled and picked up the boy.

"Sanyu! About time you showed up. Where is your mother?" A squeal of joy and excitement reached his ears. Ah. There she was. The remaining family members piled into the great entrance hallway, meeting up with the only human in the family and her youkai husband and hanyou daughter. Rin had married into a phoenix youkai clan, one of Sesshoumaru's newest loyalties. Satu, who's name means 'fairy tale' was a phoenix youkai, a beautiful male and a wonderful youkai who was hidden from the world of humans for fear they would destroy his beauty. His powers of longevity and rebirth help him to keep Rin young and beautiful, just like him, making her almost immortal, like her mother, but remaining human. Satu had run from his captivity in Mount Fuji, returning to the land his father had spoken of, an alliance with a great and powerful inutaiyoukai. Such a taiyoukai that Satu found to be deceased and his eldest son running the land with a beautiful black hared inuyoukai mate named Kagome. Satu had fallen in love with the human named Rin, the eldest daughter of the inutaiyoukai and the inuyoukai named Kagome. How they were able to have a human daughter surprised Satu until the Lady Kagome explained the situation. Satu spent time with this human named Rin, who was flushed and shy beyond all imagination at being in the presence of such a beautiful male.

Rin was hugging her mother, and cooing over Keiji while Gabriel studied Satu. Even though Satu had been in the family almost five years now, Gabriel still couldn't conquer the youkai's beauty. His hair was like feathers, rainbowed in color, changing with the light, the dark, and his moods, long in the aspect that they fluttered around in the wind and stood up, stiff almost. It wasn't as long as Rin's hair, about half her length. His eyes were liquefied fire, burning brightly in the dark as well as in the light. His skin was a pale tan, sometimes a light brown when he had been working in the sun too long. He was tall, lean but muscular from working outdoors. He didn't have a tail, like Kagome or Sesshoumaru, but instead, he had the ability to grow feathers from his arms and fly as if it was nothing. Gabriel smiled as Satu looked his way, a flicker of fire in his eyes. Gabriel smelled the change in his scent as it moved to a kinder, gentler scent.

Inumaru glanced at his older sister and her children, the longing to have her peace and serenity in family washed over him as he cast a lengthened glance at Emiko, who was now holding Keiji. She looked absolutely perfect holding a pup, and he wished she was holding their pup. Gabriel went to his twin and grabbed him by his sleeve, pulling him aside to speak to him about their mother's birthday next week.

That night, at dinner, Inumaru sat next to Emiko and Gabriel at their father's left hand while their mother sat across on his right, Rin sitting next to her. The rest of the children swung out from their father's left hand side, circling around till there was an even amount of children around the table. Kagome's soft grace lifted herself and went to the pup crying behind her to nurse it. It was a peaceful dinner until Goro brought up training to his father again.

"Absolutely not. No son of mine will be trained by a human samurai!" Sesshoumaru stated in a voice that was to end the conversation, but Goro was stubborn like his father and would not give up this argument this time.

"I wasn't asking to train with the humans, Father! I want to train with Yohaka's son at General Hiroshi's camp." Goro insisted, bringing out the scroll with the information on it and showed his father.

"How many times do I need to tell you?" Sesshoumaru asked in a cool voice. Kagome looked up at her husband from the chair she was feeding Keiji in.

'Sesshoumaru. Will you at least look at the scroll? This is something that interests your son. It's only respectable…"

"Respectable? No pup of mine will be lowered to working under the human lord's samurai!" Sesshoumaru growled, glancing at his wife with icy hot eyes. Defiance rose in his mate's stare as she stood with her pup still suckling, wrapping her tail around him to keep him still, and went to Goro, taking the scroll from him and reading it out loud.

_"All recruits are to meet at the Long Camp run by General Hiroshi, Northern Bear Clan and his son, Kuma. The coordinates are…_ Sesshoumaru! Sit down and listen!" Kagome growled at her mate as he stood and exited the dining hall.

"Don't be such a stubborn jackass!" Kagome shouted after him, then gasped as he appeared in front of her, anger in his eyes. His hand clenched and she knew he wanted to prove his dominance over her, even with their pup in the protection of her tail. Her head dropped to the side, her hair revealing her mating mark. Sesshoumaru sighed softly, kissed the mark lightly, then turned to leave the room again.

"No more talk on this tonight. Finish your supper." With that, he left the room, and the tension that was held between the children and the mates and possible mates of the children was released as Kagome returned to feeding her son.

End Chapter 

**So? Whaddya think? I know where I want to take this story, and I know there are too many people involved, but no worries. Please give back reviews and etc. Loves.**

**InumaruRapture**


	2. The Fifth Child

The Fifth Child.

By InumaruRapture

Disclaimer: I do not own the Original Inuyasha characters. I do own the ideas behind the children and grandchildren and other characters. The story is mine as well… I just don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Naraku, Kikyo, Shippo, or any of the other original characters. I'm sad now.

"Stupid father… doesn't understand…" The medium length silver hared young youkai muttered as he paced his room. It had been a few hours since the confrontation at supper, and his father and mother had left with the eldest twin boys and that human girl Inumaru liked so much. Goro scoffed at the daft idiots his father had created with his mother before she became a beautiful and wonderful youkai.

He passed by the eloquently carved redwood mirror over and over again. Every time he passed by the mirror he scowled at his likeness to his father in his face. He was a poison youkai, with the same markings on his face and forehead, same stripes across his wrists and thighs, just like his father. With a loud growl, he swiped his claws at the mirror as a knock came on his chamber door. Stopping inches from destroying the mirror, he growled at his reflection again and went to unlock his door.

The sharp click of the lock echoed through the tense bed chamber as Goro opened the heavy wood door to his eldest blood sister waiting on the other side. Aiko was a graceful, tall, and elegant youkai, like her father, and she had the only hair cut short in the whole family, cut so it was framing her face. Her hair shimmered its pretty black color that turns almost silver in the sunlight and blue in the moonlight, and her eyes flashed their emerald green sparkling with a kind of worry. She looked all of her 20 years of age as she looked at him, the worry becoming evident as she spoke softly to him.

"Father is angry at mother for openly speaking against him. Mother is angry at father because he is being such a stubborn rock on this matter with you, and with Father's anger already full at Nu bringing that human here and putting the family's reputation at risk, it would be best to keep this samurai camp quiet for a little bit, Goro. I know it is what you want, but right now, our parents have so much to deal with, having all ten of us pups now," Aiko's velvet voice was soft, caring, a tone like an older sister's advice should be. Goro's golden eyes darkened, angered by her bringing his parent's issues up as an excuse to keep his wants silent. He nodded and shut the door before she could say anything else and bolted it shut again.

"I am 17 years old! I should be off on an adventure or getting married or inheriting land or _something_!" Goro growled, hating the fact he wasn't liked as much as his goody-goody eldest brother, Gabriel; hating the fact he wasn't as graceful and attractive as his eldest sister, Aiko; hated the fact he couldn't control his talents like his silent second oldest sister, Amaya; hated the fact he wouldn't bring the family much of anything but possible fame and glory at war with the bad humans and youkai searching in vain for this thing called a 'Shikon no Tama'. Goro sat on his futon for a moment before moving to his wardrobe and taking out a few items of clothing and a sword made for him by his father's odd friend, Toutosai. Strapping his Jiemzuo onto his waist, he opened his window and looked around. His room faced the little koi pond in the garden with a big bonsai tree next to it. The bonsai tree reached up to his window and in the spring, little blooms left their fragrance in his room until the winter. Hopping onto the bonsai tree, he swiftly climbed down and made his way to the wall surrounding the palace. He tried to hide his scent and aura the best he knew how, and was soon running freely through the forest leading to the edge of his homeland and into the next territory.

Soon, he was out of the trees and into a meadow wet with early morning dew. His feet moved swiftly as he smiled, inhaling the chilly morning air as it whipped past him. The adrenaline in his veins pumped quicker as his senses became more clear and his excitement grew. He was finally leaving home, leaving his oppressive father and idiotic siblings. He felt a little guilt at not leaving a note for his mother, but he didn't care. He was _FREE._

end chapter 

**Author's Note: The next couple of chapters will be short, explaining each child and situation before returning to the main story of Inumaru and Gabriel's experiences. I hope you like these little mini chapters. I promise I will update more very soon.**

**Much love!**

**(Raven, You can IM me if you have time, otherwise I'm just going to go ahead and take this story where I see it heading. Lol loves)**


	3. The Little Loved One and the Night Rain

The Little Loved One and the Night Rain

by InumaruRapture

Disclaimer: I do not own the Original Inuyasha characters. I do own the ideas behind the children and grandchildren and other characters. The story is mine as well… I just don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Naraku, Kikyo, Shippo, or any of the other original characters. I'm sad now.

Aiko paced the library as he younger sister, Amaya sat in one of the comfortable woven bamboo chairs with a big heavy book in her lap, opened to about the middle of it. Aiko's grace was fluttered and confused as she paced around the stacks of new books yet to be put into the book shelves, and the piles of scrolls and maps waiting to be stored since the warring ages were long since over. Huffing her short, chin length black, tinted blue hair out of her eyes behind a long thin ear, Aiko finally slumped against the door to the library and looked to her sister for advice.

"Amaya…I have some things I would like your advice on," Aiko started softly, elegant green eyes looking to her pale and white hared sister. Pushing her long white-platinum hair aside and behind the bamboo chair, Amaya lifted her pale blue eyes from her book, shutting a leaflet of her hair into the page to keep her place. Aiko registered the markings on her face of their father before starting.

"So, because of Goro, Father is angry at mother, and mother is angry at father, however, both mother and father left with Briel and Nu with Emiko to go to Uncle Inuyasha's village and visit Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango. I know Nu is in love with Emiko, and they make a good match. I am not sure, however, that father will be too happy about that. Did you see if Kiara had returned with them?" Amaya shook her head no. "Odd. Maybe she is studying with Kaede's replacement…what was her name…Oh! Koto! Well, aside from that, Goro is angry at father and has locked himself in his bedchambers until someone coaxes him to relax and come out for the night. Rin is pregnant again, Shippo and Yama haven't been around for a long time, I fear that Washi will not last much longer, and our family seems to be growing apart," Aiko took a breath before continuing. Amaya kept her steady gaze on her sister as Aiko moved about the room, pacing back and forth, trying to figure out the events and emotions of the family. "And now, Lord Yohaka's son is rumored to be interested in me, and I'm flattered and I've always thought him to be attractive, but I don't know if I can talk to mother and father about this. What do you think, Amaya?"

Amaya staid silent for a moment, little bubbles calculating facts in her mind as she thought over every situation before opening her pale, elegant lips.

"I believe the first thing to accomplish is bringing Goro's temper down. He has always been irrational, and in his state, he may disappear for a while and really worry mother and father. After that, write up a proposition for another ball, if mother would be so willing to throw one for our beloved newest baby brother. Using this as an excuse, you could be sure to invite your suitor to the ball and talk with him, find out his intentions, if he would tell them. Also, this would give Shippo and his mate a chance to return home for a while and grace us with their presence. From there, I believe conversing with Briel would be a wise decision, since he can read the auras of people and learn from him the rest you need to know. Did I cover everything?"

"What of Washi?" Aiko asked quietly. Amaya sighed softly and set her book aside, her hair still holding her place.

"When he passes, he will pass. He was obviously not meant to be on this world much longer than now. I do not know his purpose in live… and I know that mother feels his inevitable death drawing nearer, and I know she is unhappy and hurting that one of her pups is slowly dying and she can not do anything about it. But I do not know what else to say on that."

Aiko sighed softly, then nodded. "Thank you, Amaya. I'll go talk to Goro now, see if I can't calm him down." She moved to leave the library. "Hey, one more thing?" Amaya looked over at her without saying anything. "What about you? You're 19. You should be mated soon as well. Any suitors?" Amaya blushed and shook her head. Aiko giggled and ran out of the room.

Amaya returned to her book, a romance novel about a handsome arctic fox youkai and how he saved his village from a fearsome monster that ate all the humans and other youkai before moving on to the fox's tribe. The fox had risen up, single-handedly, and brought down the monster to win the love of his heart's desire. Amaya's secret wish was to meet a valiant Arctic Fox, a youkai who could handle her strong power of ice and water and cold.

Amaya hadn't realized how long she had been fantasizing when she had soon fallen asleep. Dawn rose swiftly as she stirred in her chair and cracked stiff joints, moving towards the edge of the chair to stand. Suddenly, the library doors burst open and Aiko ran in.

"Where have you been! I've been searching all over for you! Goro's gone!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. Alarms went off in Amaya's head as she jumped up and huddled her kimono up and hurried after her sister. Rin and her mate were in the hallway, Rin was sitting on a bamboo chair tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked up at her sisters.

"When did you find him missing?" Amaya asked, her naturally smooth voice was tinted with worry. Aiko and Satu were hurrying ahead, explaining things as they went to Goro's room.

"I went to him last night, trying to help. I guess I didn't help at all because when I came to check on him this morning, his scent was very weak and his door still locked. I went to get Satu, since I figured he could open the doors and we knocked again and opened the doors and the room was empty, the window open, and his wardrobe was missing several robes and his sword. I freaked out and Satu went to search the garden while I called Rin and you."

"I searched the surrounding area, and I found traces of his scent taking off towards the northeast, towards that camp he wanted to go to. Your father will be in a fury when he finds out," Satu added with a small sigh. Amaya could feel his anger already. They had to do something, and fast!

** end chapter **

**Author's note: If you couldn't tell, I have been naming the chapters after the meanings of the children's names. Aiko means "Little Loved One" and Amaya means "Night Rain". Goro seems to have a lot like Inuyasha in his irrationality and arrogance, doesn't he? Hehehehehe..**

**Read and Review!**

**Loves!**


	4. The Peaceful One Born in Spring in the S...

The Peaceful One Born in Spring in the Sacred House

by InumaruRapture

Disclaimer: I do not own the Original Inuyasha characters. I do own the ideas behind the children and grandchildren and other characters. The story is mine as well… I just don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Naraku, Kikyo, Shippo, or any of the other original characters. I'm sad now.

Aiko, Amaya, Rin, and Satu have been hurrying around like they were waiting for mother to have another pup this morning. My two brothers, Haru and Yasuo, and I have been in the nursery all morning with Jaken bringing us breakfast here, Rin dropping off her pups shortly after eating. The five of us were playing and waiting for mother and father to come home when Kata, my teacher's daughter and best friend, came to take us pups to the library. Usually, we only go there when something big has happened, and with the way all my sisters were acting, I think someone is going to have another pup, or something happened to Washi. I hope nothing happened to Washi. My brothers and I were born 4 years before Washi, triplets and a like in many ways, we were bonded to each other and our young brother when he arrived. Now, 5 years later, us three are 8, and we need to do our best to watch over our 5 year old brother. I wish those mean old hunters didn't hurt him.

"Miya! Hurry up, or else Aiko will be more upset!" Kata said softly, nudging me forward after my brothers and Sanyu and Tama. The five of us walked with Kata to the library where Aiko, Amaya, Satu, and Rin were waiting for us. Aiko had tears drying on her face, and they all seemed really upset. Oh no! Not Washi! Anyone but Washi!

A'Janae came in from the north doors, Washi with her. Her orange fur was ruffled, and she looked upset. What was going on? I looked to my triplets and they looked unhappy. I glanced around quickly, looking for who was missing. I knew mother and father had left with Keiji, Gabriel and Inumaru last night, but where was Goro? Still on his way, maybe? Maybe he was still angry about his and father's fight. Rin cleared her throat before talking to us.

"Okay, now, pups, Satu, Aiko, and Amaya are going to go away for a little bit. I don't want to worry you, so I'm just going to say this. Goro isn't on the palace grounds, Satu is going to fly out and find out where he is, while Aiko goes and fetches mother and father. Amaya is going to search the grounds and follow any signs from Satu. Hopefully, we find him before mother and father get home."

I covered my mouth with my little hands and closed my eyes, hoping and wishing my brother was safe.

"Do not fear, Miya," Amaya spoke softly across the room. I looked up at her, and nodded. I would not be afraid, because if Amaya said to not be, then there was no doubt he was okay! I just hoped mother and father wouldn't be too mad at him.

** end chapter **

**A/N: Well… I hope you like this first person view of Miya's situation. They aren't in the story too much, so their chapter isn't that long. I'm trying to get their last bit of character's point of views before moving onto the other points of view of the main two siblings.**

**Following this short chapter is a short blurb of Washi's involvement and theories of things. It will be a very goo insight, I hope, to his reason for living the way he is.**

Eagle Eyes

By InumaruRapture

Disclaimer: I do not own the Original Inuyasha characters. I do own the ideas behind the children and grandchildren and other characters. The story is mine as well… I just don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Naraku, Kikyo, Shippo, or any of the other original characters. I'm sad now.

I stand, leaning my weight on my crutch with my only good arm. I missed my mother, and my father. Mostly when no one was around, I spent time with my father, either reading when he was working in his study, or sometimes, he could carry me on his shoulders out by the koi pond, and he would tell me stories of the times before us kids, when he and mother were just beginning to become allies. My mother would then come out and find us, and tell me stories of her journeys searching for the Shikon no Tama. I felt so bad for the struggles she went through, but I was happy because in the end, she had her happy ending.

I hobbled away from the group, my nurse following. I wanted to tell her I knew where Goro went. I wanted to tell her I knew father and mother already knew. I wanted to tell her that because of my brother, my father's life was at stake. I wanted to tell her to pick me up and carry me as fast as possible to that samurai camp and take my brother away from there, but I knew he wouldn't come with us. I wanted to tell my sisters that they should be worrying, that they should be moving faster to beat father there. I wanted to ask them to take me with, I wanted to beg them to take me with. I know how to stop things, but they wouldn't listen to me. No one listens to me. They see my crippled body, and they think me completely crippled. They forget, however, that I am Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome's son, and that I am youkai, just like them. They forget that with the inutaiyoukai blood comes the strength to protect the family, to protect our loved ones.

They forget that to save someone you love causes great sacrifice.

I hobbled to my room and set myself in my chair. How was I going to convince them to let me come with? There was a knock on my door and A'Janae rose to open it. Aiko was standing there, my sweet, beloved, strong-hearted sister. She would be the one to take me.

"Washi, are you feeling all right?" She should be out getting mother and father. I shook my head.

"I need to go to mother…" I wheezed. I couldn't help but wheeze. I was born with incomplete lung capacity and a deformed way of growing the hair on top of my head. My eye sight was a terrible mess of blurry vision fixed by concave pieces of glass fixed with strips of bamboo around them that mother called 'glasses'. It wasn't perfect vision, but I didn't need perfect anything. I knew I had only one thing in life to accomplish, and seeing just what that thing I needed to accomplish was only part of my gift. I knew that to fulfill my life's goal, I would be giving something much more than my leg, arm, eyesight, breathing, and hair. Something much, much more.

** end chapter **

**A/N: Oh man, suspence! I'm writing more now! I love it when creativity hits! WOO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Hero of God**

**by InumaruRapture**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Original Inuyasha characters. I do own the ideas behind the children and grandchildren and other characters. The story is mine as well… I just don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Naraku, Kikyo, Shippo, or any of the other original characters. I'm sad now.**

For whatever reason, Kagome insisted on bringing Sesshoumaru with to visit Miroku and Sango. Gabriel traveled on Ah-un with Inumaru and Emiko behind his parents and youngest sibling on Father's cloud. Kagome had spoken with Inumaru privately before they left, and when he came back to his brother and his heart-mate, he was blushing and grinning cheekily. When Gabriel tried to figure out why, Inumaru just grinned bigger. Emiko and he whispered as Gabriel tried to listen in, but was foiled when they stopped whispering and started writing little messages on a piece of paper Emiko pulled from her purse.

Bored, Gabriel went to reading their auras. 'If they won't tell me, I'll find out on my own,' he thought. Watching their auras caress and embrace each other with almost no shyness, it didn't take more than a few seconds before Gabriel tore his eyes away from their happy young love to realize this was an arrangement of mating. Inumaru was going to ask 'Uncle' Miroku for his daughter to be his mate. Gabriel was very glad that Miroku and Sango weren't really blood relatives because, well, Inumaru and Emiko would be very dirty people. Suddenly, a thought hit him. Why was father being so lenient with Inumaru mating with a human? Was it because he and Gabriel were from Kagome when she was human? Confusion set in as the two headed dragon descended to Inuyasha's village. Another thought hit him and left him smiling. Kiara was studying with Koto here, and how that he was back, he could see her again! True, he loved the kitsune youkai, but he was almost positive she didn't return the favor. A bit of sadness filled his heart as he tried to look optimistic as Inumaru grinned back at him.

Sesshoumaru was laughing as his wife was holding and coddling Asa, Sango's newest baby girl. Gabriel noticed his brother's nervousness as Miroku motioned for the two of them to go for a walk.

"Hey Nu!" Gabriel called before Inumaru disappeared after Miroku. Inumaru glanced at him. "No Fear." Inumaru smiled and disappeared around the corner. Sango went to meet up with them, leaving Asa and Keiji with Kagome and Sesshoumaru. While his parents whispered amongst themselves, Gabriel wandered to go find Kiara. While approaching the hut she was staying in, he overheard her voice.

"I don't know, Koto. I know I love him, but I have no idea how he feels. He is always so sweet and kind to everyone, and he always shows love and affection for everyone, and I don't know if I'm just another friend he likes, or if I should be in love with him," Kiara's voice floated to his ears.

'Oh, so she found someone here then? No wonder she stays here so often with Koto…I understand now.' Gabriel felt his heart beat slow as his steps stopped. Why go see her if all was lost? Maybe congratulate her for falling in love? The beads of the door moved as Kiara appeared at the door.

"Gabriel? I thought you went home," Kiara asked surprised. She moved to him as she watched his face twist and turn from distraught to pain to nothing to kindness.

"Oh, no. Inumaru brought Emiko home, and instead of having our reputation turn to rot, Mother and Father brought us back to have Nu ask for Emiko to be his mate," he said the news in a soft voice, one he used when he was hurting and didn't want anyone to know. Kiara looked worried.

"That's great, Briel. But.. are you okay?" She took a step towards him. Startled, he took one step back and mumbled out a lie while a look of hurt flashed across her face. "Gabriel, what's wrong?" Kiara demanded, stepping closer to him. Before he could answer, a shout took his attention away, and he took off running to get back to his parents. Kiara was at his side, running with him. "You will have to tell me sometime." She muttered to him as they came to a halt in front of a happy embracing couple. Inumaru and Emiko took a shy step apart, since both sets of parents were watching. Sango and Kagome were hugging and talking excitedly about a marriage ceremony and Miroku and Sesshoumaru were making small talk on the match.

Suddenly, a strange cry sang out and a strange looking bird dropped from the sky. Alarmed, Sesshoumaru took stance in front of his wife and the children while Miroku and the two hanyou males took stance in front of the females nearest them.

"Mother! Father!" Aiko's voice rang out. Kagome looked instantly worried.

"Aiko? Darling, what's the matter?" Kagome hurried to the odd looking bird, who introduced himself as Gizimbo, a Raven youkai enlarged by Aiko's nature controlling ability.

"Momma, I'm sorry. I tried to calm him down!" Aiko was sobbing, holding Washi on her back as Kagome went to her and took her son from her daughter.

"Washi?"

"No, Goro!" Aiko wailed. Sesshoumaru was at his wife's side, taking his son from his wife.

"What happened?" He demanded. Aiko explained the situation, how she had left Rin in charge of the children remaining at the palace, guarded by the tiger spirit Ra, Jaken, and all the other servant youkai. Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed red.

"Why bring Washi then?" Kagome asked as she took her husband's hand and placed his fingers over her mating mark. His eyes dimmed and his hand caressed her neck skin softly as he listened.

"He insisted I bring him. He wouldn't explain and he only said it would save the worst from happening." Gabriel looked at his brother's aura and saw his death closing in. Choking, he ran to his brother and took him from his father.

"Washi… Washi, listen here. Don't do this," he begged. Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked at their sons in shock. Washi smiled and patted his brother on the cheek.

"Hurry… Goro…" Washi wheezed, his breathing heaving.

"Father…" Gabriel looked at his father with tears in his eyes. Sesshoumaru had sadness in his aura but fire in his eyes.

"Lets go." Emiko and Kiara stepped back as Kirara appeared and Sango grabbed her Hidikots. Kagome smiled in gratitude at her friends as they prepared to leave.

Kirara transformed from her little kitten form and Sango and Miroku jumped on. Kagome left her pup with Koto, who had recently joined the odd group to see what was going on.

"Protect my pup with your life, Koto," Kagome said softly, kissing Keiji's head softly. Sesshoumaru's cloud was waiting for his wife as he stood holding his crippled son. Gizimbo was mounted by Aiko while Inumaru and Gabriel mounted Ah-un. They had to hurry.

The beasts took off and hurried to the north while Washi urged swiftness. Kagome felt her son's forehead and felt his fever intensifying. All her attempts to help her son was turned away by some unfamiliar force. Kagome was incredibly distraught at being unable to heal her son and held onto him and her mate as they moved through the air. A bird was circling, a battle was being held. The scent of blood was heavy and the shouts and cries loud. The circling bird swooped down and a number of spears and arrows were thrown to meet it. The bird moved higher, and upon seeing the posse of flying beasts moving towards it, it turned and flew to them. The posse tensioned before a cry was heard.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" The bird cried. It was Satu. Gabriel saw blood trickling down the phoenix youkai's arm as he flew to meet them. "It was an ambush. The bear youkai were luring young youkai men in to feast on them. Humans infested by demons and evil were surrounding the youkai men and killed them if they tried to leave. I saw Goro in the beginning, but now, I can't find him. Amaya is down there looking for him. I lost her in the crowd as well, and every time I went to find her, they would throw weapons at me."

"Amaya!" Kagome screamed, anger growing in his will to protect her children as she transformed into her giant dog form, snarling as she jumped from the sky into the trees. Sesshoumaru was with her, in his human form and holding their son as the rest of the group followed swiftly. Sango and Miroku were told to protect Washi as Gabriel unsheathed his never used but always worn Kin-Fujita (Golden Field), his sword made from his father's right fang. Inumaru's poison claws glowed strongly as he attacked the evil men and searched for his siblings in the chaos.

Ice shot by his head as he plummeted down into the chaos, tokijin seething in his hands, his son having been left to the care of the two humans. Sesshoumaru looked to the side and saw his ice princess of a daughter freezing and fighting her foes around her, the usually white snow stained with blood. Snarling in anger, Sesshoumaru leapt to her side, extinguishing the evil men around her and hugging her close to his body with one arm.

"My beloved daughter, are you okay?" He asked, his calm voice worried. She nodded into him, her blood soaking his robes. "How dare you touch my daughter!" Sesshoumaru cried, leaping gracefully to annihilate the evil men surrounding them.

Kagome tore through the men, searching for her daughter and her son. Her anguish at not finding either had her killing blind. Before she knew it, Sesshoumaru was at her side, her daughter on her back.

"Take her out of the battle, love!" Sesshoumaru ordered. Relief washed over Kagome as she sprinted and leapt from the battle, landing by Miroku and Sango and returning to her human form to embrace her daughter. Gabriel emerged with a little human boy, about 12 years old, bleeding and hurt.

"Mother, he's a village boy …" Gabriel explained, setting the boy down in front of his mother. Kagome set to work on him immediately and started to heal his wounds as Gabriel returned to keeping the Samurai at bay with Aiko's raven friend, and Aiko. Miroku, Kirara, and Sango held the rear, making a protective circle around Kagome, their siblings, and the village boy.

Inumaru found his father on the battlefield, his wounds small but many. He tried to make his way to his father, to help him find Goro, and to fight off the samurai. A large ugly man loomed up before him and brought his sword crashing down against Inumaru's sheath. Thought he had a sword, it was still sheathed. He had found a much deeper liking to slicing through the opposing forces with his nails and poison than by using the more powerful force of his sword.

Upon blocking a hard strike by a possessed samurai, Inumaru heard a sound that made him almost vomit. The sound of bones cracking, blood spurting, flesh tearing all followed by the sound of his father's pained grunt filled his ears. Swiping at the samurai, Inumaru whirled around to see his father with two spears sticking out of his body, one having gone in through the back and out the front, and the other up from the bottom of his stomach up through his shoulders. Blood was coming from his lips as he growled and killed both men with a swing of his sword. A bear youkai loomed over the injured inutaiyoukai as he swung his poison whip at him and whirled his tokijin. The bear roared in pain and swiped a heavy, clawed paw down upon Sesshoumaru, slicing the spears penetrating out the front of his body into pieces.

"FATHER!" Inumaru screamed, running to him. Sesshoumaru growled and stood on weak legs.

"Find your brother!" Sesshoumaru commanded, moving to kill the bear youkai. Inumaru watched with horrified awe as the bear youkai fell, his father with it. Inumaru hurried again to go to the aide of his father as he stood and, with a pained grunt, began pulling the first spear out of his back, bone fragments, organs, tissue, and blood falling away with it. With a sickening crack, the spear released some of the rib cage away from its normal place of being attached to the spine and created internal organ damage for the inutaiyoukai. Inumaru had to stop the vomit from escaping his mouth as he turned from the sight and searched for Goro. A few paces and many more dead bodies away, he found his brother's body, the head missing, the blood drained. A mournful howl escaped Inumaru as his pain and loss and anger and love for his brother built up and exploded in a poisonous shock wave that killed off the rest of the human's evil spirits. Dead bodies fell, and crumbled around them as the battlefield became blanketed in blood. Inumaru picked up his brother's dead body, finding the head underneath the torso, and carried him back to his family. Gabriel turned green when he saw his younger brother and put his hand on a tree for support as tears streamed down his face. Sesshoumaru howled in pain at the loss of his son as he collapsed onto the ground, tears dripping off his blood stained face.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome's voice cried as she ran to her mate, helping him to the ground. She was sobbing quietly, and trying to heal her mate as she struggled to find her power. When barely a light pink escaped her fingers, she collapsed on top of him and sobbed. "I can't… I can't get the healing light, Sessou… stay with me, please…" She whispered, begging him. Sesshoumaru's breathing was faint as Washi stepped forward, struggling to hobble with his one leg, unable to get to his youkai state and walk on his two legs. Collapsing beside his mother, Washi took her hand in his and placed both over his father's chest. Aiko and Amaya held each other and sobbed as Inumaru fell to his knees with his brother in his arms. Miroku was helping stabilize Gabriel and Sango was sobbing with the two youkai girls. They watched as Washi shut his eyes and his hands started to glow.

Their hands glowed yellow, then pink, then white as a huge amount of energy came from her son into her body, Kagome gasped in shock as the electricity billowed through them and into Sesshoumaru. The wounds, visible through the cuts of his robes, soon began to close in on themselves, mending and healing. Kagome shut her eyes, wrapping herself around her son and pouring all of her love and healing into both of them. Her whole world went pink and white as she concentrated on the pure power of healing flowing out of them. Washi's laughter met her ears as she opened her eyes to seeing her son, not crippled, running and playing with his brother, Goro, in the garden. They were wrestling around, light shining from them, happy as could be. Washi stopped and looked at his mother and smiled and waved and blew her a kiss.

_"I love you, Mother…"_

Opening her eyes, Kagome looked down at the sleeping male under her hands, and felt the heavy weight of her son between her arms. She moved her fingers slowly, her body stiff from the amount of energy taken from it. She ran her fingers softly over his thinning hair and realized how much of a cancer patient he resembled. Her voice was soft, hoarse, as she spoke softly to her son.

"Washi, my beloved Washi, You saved your father. You're a hero, my son. Washi? Washi, wake up, please…Oh…My Washi…" Kagome nuzzled her son, tears caressing his cheek as she hugged her self-sacrificed son to her living mate.

Gabriel stared in awe as the auras of his brother disappeared into his father. Tears were running down his cheeks as he saw the weakness growing in his mother and the strength in his father as his wounds healed. The youkai in him begged to howl in mourning for his brother's losses, for his loss, for his parents loss, for the world's loss. A part of him died with Goro and Washi at that moment, even though he knew that poor crippled Washi would be forever whole and happy in the afterlife, and that, poor arrogant Goro would be forever smart and wise in the afterlife. The urge to flee rose in him as he wanted to run from the pain, but his duty to his parents remained. He needed to be strong for them, to be there for them.

A thought hit him. If Washi hadn't forced Aiko to bring him, would they all have died? Who else would have died at the cost of Goro's absent-minded desires? Anger grew in him as he formulated blames on Goro for leaving, but then realized that if Father had just listened…. Or if Goro had just listened…

'Stop being stupid, Gabriel Hidiko," he told himself in his mind, using the full name his mother gave him. He internally growled at himself for being stupid and blaming his dead brother and recovering father on this whole mess.

"Sesshoumaru… mate…. Love…." Kagome was wheezing softly as she put her head on his chest. Gabriel looked at his twin, seeing him sitting in shock with Goro still in his lap, Gabriel hurried to him and set his dead brother on the grass, pulling him up, and hiding his brother's face in his robes. Inumaru's lips were moving, a silent prayer for their brothers, the lullaby he and Gabriel used to sing to them when they were little.

_"Each little pup in all of our love, _

_we sing to thee the song of life. _

_Everyday you taken in breath, _

_I promise that thee I will protect. _

_Hush now, baby brother, please. _

_Shut thy eyes for eternity…"_

Inumaru's voice was hoarse as he sang softly, tears clogging his throat. Gabriel moved his lips, his eyes shut, his heart singing the song. Kagome was sobbing, rocking her son in her arms, praying softly. Aiko and Amaya had turned their heads and wept into their 'Aunt' Sango. Satu watched from a distance and glowed a soft blue in mourning. Gabriel shuttered softly at the thought of his younger sibling's faces when they hear the news…

**Later… (Gabriel's pov)**

Morning came and past and soon, the sun was overhead to signify noon. Father was still sleeping and Satu and I had wrapped my brothers in robes. Kirara had taken Sango and Miroku home while Gizimbo took my two sisters and twin to pick up Keiji and go home. I didn't want to think about what awaited us when we got home. Mother was resting against one of the trees, father's head in her lap. She hadn't slept, even though the gray bags under her eyes were heavy and tired. She said she would refuse to leave until father had woken up. I wanted to kick him in his ribs to get him up so we could return home, but I knew I shouldn't.

Satu and I sat with my brother's bodies in the shade so they wouldn't smell so bad, but the stench of the bodies of all the dead samurai, who had disintegrated quickly through the night, still hung heavily in the air. Satu, being much older than I, had told me to sleep for a while, if I could, and regain some of my strength. I had declined the offer and went to the still sleeping human boy that had been caught in the fray. I nudged him awake, since I'm sure his family would be worried. He sat up with a gasp and looked around, frightened. I felt the urge to be angry with him, but I shoved that down. He wasn't the fault my brothers were dead…

"Hey there. You all right?" I asked quietly, crouching down beside him. He seemed afraid of me. I guess he knew I was youkai. He nodded, his big, wide eyes tearing with fear. "Oh, stop now. You have no reason to fear me. My mother over there," I said, pointing to my mother, "is the one who healed you last night. I think you should bring her a flower to thank her. I'll take you back to your village after that, okay?" The boy nodded again, then inched to the side and plucked a little white flower from the ground and crawled over to my mother, holding out a shaky hand to give it to her. She looked at him with a sad kindness and took the flower.

"Thank you," the boy whispered, bowing. Kagome smiled and touched his hand lightly.

"You're most welcome," she whispered back. The boy crawled away again and stood, obviously aware of the youkai around him, and the two bodies wrapped in robes. He paled as he saw one of them was awkwardly shaped and turned quickly from it. I touched his shoulder gently.

"Your village around here?" I asked. The boy nodded and led the way.

A while later, we were out of the forest, and walking along a well-trodden road towards the smell of fresh fire and cooking fish. We were walking in silence for a while before I noticed his shy glances up my way.

"Is there something that fascinates you?" I asked softly. He blushed, looking down.

"You look like the boy who saved me last night. He was shorter than you though," he said softly. I looked at him oddly.

"Go on. Tell me more of this boy." I wondered if he was thinking of me, since I had found him amidst the youkai bodies, trying to crawl out of the chaos.

"He was waiting in the clearing before the whole mass started. I had been out hunting with my father when we were separated by the big bears, and I had run until I saw him sitting there. Afraid, I tried to run back the other way, but the bear was there, and before it got me, that boy was flying over me with his big sword and attacking it. I crawled away, but I watched as other younger youkai boys came out and saw this and went to help him. Then all the samurai came and they were full of smoke and bad smelling purple stuff. I wanted to get away, but I couldn't. I got thrown into the middle of everything and that same boy was protecting me. Then… Then he got separated from me and I don't know what happened to him."

I had almost stopped walking half way through the story. He was talking about Goro… my brother had saved his boy's life. A bit of my heart healed itself from that bit of knowledge as I walked along side him.

"What did your savior look like?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Silver hair like yours… shorter than you though. He had those things on his face too," the boy said, moving his index finger over his cheek. I bowed my head and a tear slid off my cheek. "What's wrong?" the boy asked me.

"That boy who saved you," I began. "Was my brother."

The boy was quiet for a little ways before speaking again. "Is he okay?" I shook my head. The boy looked sad and watched the ground for the remainder of the journey. As we approached the village, a woman cried out and came running.

"Momma!" the body cried and ran to her. They hugged in the middle of the road as I watched. I turned to leave, since he was safe, and stopped when I heard his feet running back towards me. Turning, I looked down to his top-knot as he bowed to me.

"Thank you, youkai-sama, for helping me. And… I will pray that your brother will be happy in his next life. Thank you." I smiled lightly and bowed back to him.

"I appreciate that, and I know my brother will be happy," I reassured him and myself. I turned to leave again before his voice stopped me.

"What was his name?" I turned my head and looked at him with one golden eye.

"Goro, the Fifth Child of my father," I told him. The boy stated his name on his lips then nodded, bowed, and ran off towards his village again.

I turned my head and continued on my way back to my parents and Satu. Hopefully, father was up now, and we could return my brothers to the garden to be buried.

** end chapter **

**Wow… sorry. That's a lot there. Deep…. Please don't kill me for killing off two characters so quickly. I promise things will get better. There's still many questions that need to be answered… and I hope You're not too sad with Washi's death. He was fulfilling his reason for existence, you know. ;**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lost**

**by InumaruRapture**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Original Inuyasha character. I do own the ideas behind the children and grandchildren and other characters. The story is mine as well… I just don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Naraku, Kikyo, Shippo, or any of the other original characters. I'm sad now.**

When we finally reached the palace, it was almost dusk, Aiko and Amaya had slept most of the way with Keiji between them, the raven flying us to our destination was silent for our loss, which was nice because he seemed like a talkative bird. I thought back to Emiko's face when we told her what had happened, how Washi had saved our father… I wanted her on that bird with me. I needed to hold her, to have her tell me everything was all right, even though I knew it wouldn't be for a long time.

During our descent, I looked down and saw Rin in the gardens with the children, all of whom took off running towards the meadow we were landing in. I wanted to burst at the seams and have them already know everything so I wouldn't have to tell them. I wanted them to be old enough to understand it, but young enough not to. They looked happy to see us, but tear stains were down my youngest sister's cheeks. When I dismounted the bird, who, after proper thanks and shrinking back to his normal size, departed, I picked up my sister Miya, and hugged her tightly to me. She sniffled and whispered to me.

"Washi's not coming home…is he?" Her voice was so forlorn, I choked as my throat tightened and closed fast. I shook my head as I saw her nod. "I thought he wouldn't… But he'll be happier now, right?" I nodded again. My sisters were each holding one of the other triplet boys as Rin came holding her daughter and her son's hand. She had tears in her eyes at seeing only the few of us, and, by looking at my sisters, I knew we were a mess. Aiko's elegant robes were stained with blood and cut in numerous places by robes and things of that nature. Amaya looked about to collapse out of exhaustion, paler than usual, if that was possible. I didn't even want to think of how I looked with my death brother's scent all over me. Miya didn't seem to mind though, just wanting to be held by her brother. How to tell them what happened?

Satu flew slowly beside Ah & Un, The robe wrapped bodies of the boys on his back with their mother hugging both of them to her. Sesshoumaru drifted silently beside his mate, his eldest son at his side on his cloud, tears streaming unashamed down the Taiyoukai's face at the loss of two of his pups. Kagome had been silent since Sesshoumaru had awoken, his reaction to the news completely out of character for the usually stoic lord. Gabriel withheld a shutter at the memory.

_-Flashback-_

_Gabriel was just returning from bringing the human boy back to his village when his father awoke. His mothers weary eyes had staid shut, her ears lowering as her mate looked up at her and placed a hand on her cheek. When his mothers eyes opened, a tear fell from her pink eyes and landed on his forehead. He sat up with a start, looking at the bodies of his sons in the robes stained with blood. His eyes went white and his skin turned an odd pale almost translucent color as if all the life had been sucked out of his body by a hard and evil force. A stuttered call of his younger son's names pained as he stood on shaky legs to move to his sons' side, falling to his knees between them. Gabriel's ears flattened to his head as his father let out a painful howl that shook the trees and the earth. Leaves fell around them, whirling as his energy rose, his arm reaching for his sword, his healing sword, even though there was no pulsation from the sword to signify the ability to heal them. Anger burst from Sesshoumaru in waves as he unsheathed his sword and tried repeatedly to revive his sons. Gabriel felt the wetness leak down his face at his father's futile. attempts, his mind shutting down his automatic ability to see auras so as not to be even more distressed and broken than he already was. A choked muffled sound brought his attention back to his mother as she quickly got up and ran to her mate, hugging him from behind, stilling his sword with her hands, tears running down both of their cheeks._

_"Why'd he have to save me, Kagome? Why'd he have to?" Sesshoumaru's hoarse whisper brought a choked and broken sob from Kagome's throat. Gabriel could barely stand it, he shut his ears and turned form them. The sadness was overwhelming. He couldn't take it! Satu was at his side in an instant, wrapping an arm around his shoulders taking his mind away from his parent's sorrow._

_-End flashback-_

Gabriel wondered how he would react if two of his pups had been killed, one to save his life, and one because of spite for him. He couldn't imagine reacting anyway differently than his father did. He lifted a weighted clawed hand and set it on his father's arm. Golden orbs looked sadly over at his eldest son.

"You still have the rest of the family, father. Even if two are now taken from us, most of us pups are old enough to mate soon, so instead of only losing, we will be gaining as well. Why, Nu is to take Emiko as his Mate, and Aiko has Yohaka's grandson's attention. Even Amaya will have someone soon, I'm sure. That's three new people to get to know. Aside from that," he was blabbering, a trait inherited from his mother, "you have Keiji, and Mother still." His voice faded as the haze his father's eyes took. There wasn't anything he could do to cheer his father up, even in the slightest. The urge to flee consumed him as he wanted to leave the auras shrouded in sadness and depression. Glancing to his mother and seeing her pale face, he wondered if he should stay to support them, or ask for permission to leave on an adventure or an escape from all of the duties of his family. A heavy sigh escaped his ragged throat as his stomach growled and churned at it's abuse at having been ignored the last few days. The palace loomed on the horizon, it's slanted and very oriental looking roof rising far above the trees. The red shingles glowed an amazing vibrant red color as the sun was reaching its noon position. The pale stone of the wall surrounding the palace looked foreign to Gabriel's eyes. He wondered if his siblings were in the garden waiting for them. Suddenly, fear clenched his throat at the thought of seeing his siblings again. He didn't want to see them anymore. He didn't want to see anyone. Not even Kiara…. Kiara… his heart throbbed again as it shut down. He decided to visit mother's old friend, Kouga, Lord of the Northern Province, Lord of the Wolves. He wondered how his parents would take the news…he hoped his father wouldn't be too unpalatable.

That night had been unbearable. Shippo and Yama had arrived from the mountains shortly before Miroku and his posse showed up. After having the events briefed, Shippo turned an odd color of pale and had taken his wife and children in his arms, holding them tight. Miroku and his family had arrived with Inuyasha and his family about 3 hours after Gabriel had returned to the palace with his parents. Sesshoumaru and Kagome had disappeared inside the ancestors temple with their sons bodies and emerged slightly after dusk had fallen and dinner had been served. Kagome had fed Keiji, but eaten nothing herself. Sesshoumaru had sat himself at the head o the table, his wife at his right hand, and sat there, staring at his family with silent, mournful eyes. Inuyasha had shown compassion for his brother in the only way he could muster without being insulting. His wife, Masako, sat next to him on Sesshoumaru's left side, across from Gabriel, who didn't touch his food, despite being so hungry. Being around his family had stricken his senses with so much sorrow that he couldn't get his jaw to move to chew his food.

Inumaru sat next to Emiko with the children at the other end of the table. Inuyasha's daughters Oki and Suki were flinging food at each other, not really understanding the seriousness of the loss of Goro and Washi. Kohaku and Keitaro were trying to get Oki and Suki to knock it off when Gabriel stood suddenly from the table, all actions ceasing from around him.

"Mother, Father, I wish to be excused," his words were tight, his eyes clamped shut. Kagome looked silently at her mate as he shook his head. Gabriel sat back down, his black ears flattened on his head. Inuyasha make a choked sound as if to oppose, but a small sad glare from his brother stopped his words. Sango sniffed quietly and dabbed at her eye with a napkin, Miroku holding a sleeping Asa. Rin looked up from helping feed Tama, as Satu walked to her side from where he was standing by the far window. Shippo held Yama's hand in suspense, their six children coming to attention as well.

"I suppose we should address the situation from yesterday, and what will be happening now," the children at the opposite end of the table were silent. No one talked when the Taiyoukai was speaking. "Yesterday, as many of you know, my family was taken part of a ambushed battle that my fifth son had fallen into. I wish to spread my humbled gratitude to all of those who aided my family." His voice cracked, very unlike him. Inuyasha's eyes hazed, realizing just how much Kagome had changed his cold hearted brother. "And as many of you know, during the battle, I was seriously injured and close to death. At that time, I had not known of the fate of Goro, but the reality of my life leaving wasn't the most frightening thing, it was the reality that I would not be able to save or even locate my pups in the battle…" his power rose a bit. His anger filtering through his eyes for an instant. He breathed, moving on. "I was told that my second son had found Goro and killed off the other youkai with one wave of energy. Such pride I feel knowing that when I am down, my sons can take care of the family." He paused again, trying to regain his composure, tears misting his eyes. "I never wanted to have to bury any of my pups. They were supposed to bury me." Kagome set a hand on his arm as his voice choked. Tears fell down the faces of much of the audience. Kagome's voice was impressively still as she continued for her mate.

"It is no parent's wish to ever bury their pups, but unfortunately we must bury two of our beloved pups. Goro, our fifth child, and Washi, our eagle sent by Buddha to our family with more healing power than any miko or youkai than I have ever met. Our beloved Washi is the only reason we are only digging two graves instead of three. His act of self sacrifice in order to save his father is something that we will proudly tell of the strength of love that binds our family together." Here, her words faulted. She wiped a tear from her eye as Keiji nuzzled her in his sleep. Sesshoumaru, regained in composure, cleared his voice quietly.

"It is with heavy hearts that we thank our closest family for traveling to support us as we return our sons bodies to the land in which they originated. Tomorrow at dawn, we will hold the burial in the garden cemetery on the eastern most section of the garden. I pray you will join us then," with his last word, Sesshoumaru bowed his head to his guests and children, all of whom returned the gesture. With that, he and his mate excused themselves from the table and exited the room. Asa cooed in her sleep as Miroku rocked her mindlessly. Other than that, no sound was heard in that full room of 30-some people. Pain filtered through the eyes of every youkai and hanyou and human in the room. There was nothing anyone could say.

**-End chapter-**

**A/N: Gomen -bows low- I'm so sorry it's so sad. I was crying writing this. I know, you guys hate me for having death so early in the story. I promise, though, it won't be the only death in this story. ;**

**Shippo: -throws garbage at inumarurapture- WHY!**

**Inumarurapture: ; GOMEN! -ducks and dodges- If it helps, here is the listing of all the characters so far included and their lineage. Descriptions that detail into everything will be included in the next chapter. Love for now! Read and Review please! Arigato!**

Sesshoumaru and Kagome's children

In Order of Birth:

Adopted:

Shippo

Rin

Gemini:

Gabriel (Hero Of God) M

Inumaru (Strength in Love) M

Single Births:

Aiko (Little Loved One) F

Amaya (Night Rain) F

Goro (Fifth) M +

Triplets:

Haru (Born in Spring) M

Miya (Sacred House) F

Yasuo (Peaceful one) M

Single Births:

Washi (Eagle) M +

Keiji (Lead Cautiously) M

Miroku and Sango's Children:

Emiko (Blessed, Beautiful Child) F

Kohaku (in remembrance of her brother) M

Keitaro (blessed) M

Asa (Born at Dawn) F

Inuyasha and Masako's Children:

Gemini:

Oki (Ocean centered) F

Suki (Beloved) F

Single Births:

3. Nami (wave) F

Satu and Rin's Children

Sanyu (Happiness) M

Tama (Whole, Perfect) F

Shippo and Yama's Children

Kiyoshi (quiet child) M

Kichi (Fortune) F

Mai (bright) F

Zinan (Second son) M

Gemini:

Tamasine (twin) M

Toshi (mirror image) M


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Departure**

**By: InumaruRapture**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Original Inuyasha characters. I do own the ideas behind the children and grandchildren and other characters. The story is mine as well… I just don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Naraku, Kikyo, Shippo, or any of the other original characters. I'm sad now._

Gabriel paced in his room, contemplating what to say to his parents about leaving. The auras in the mansion kept him awake, his eyes stung from not being closed and his head throbbed. A soft knocking went by his ears as the sounds of the sobbing of his family rang in his head. It was overwhelming. Sounds and sights and colors blurring all over his vision. He couldn't take it!

"Briel?" A soft voice brought him from his torture. Shattered golden eyes looked over at the black and pale and pink figure in his doorway. His mother looked at him with concern in her pink eyes, her facial features pale and slim. Gabriel relaxed a bit, her healing aura soothing him with invisible lotion.

"Mother…" his voice escaped him like a sigh and an exhale of breath. She shut the door behind her with slender fingers. Her kimono was black, pink embroidery of phoenixes across her left breast.

"I can feel your pain, my son." She murmured as she sat on the corner of his bed. Gabriel fidgeted as he stood on the other side of the room, looking at her with sad eyes. A pat of her pink encased wrist on his silk comforter had him moving to her side, sitting beside her, towering over her like his father always did. "You see the pain of your family, and you are tortured by it. What can I do for you? Ask anything of me." She looked at him with mourning eyes, as if she already knew what he would ask.

"Mother, I can not sleep. I can not eat. I can not hear my own thoughts. I need someway to get away to find myself and learn to better control these powers of mine," the words escaped him before he could pause to think. He had always been this way with his mother. She could get the truth out of him before he knew she was there.

"Where would you go?" Her words broke him of his thoughts.

"I was thinking Lord Kouga's lands… He seemed interesting and his colors were amusing when we last saw him." Gabriel recalled as he looked away from his mother. His mother sat there for a moment, and then leaned into his shoulder.

"You have my blessing. Don't worry about your father. I will speak with him. I don't think he would let you go now, but I will. Be sure to say good-bye before you leave, and keep in touch." His mother's hand patted his knee twice before she gracefully stood, looking at him. "Your father and I are so proud of you. You showed such strength for your family. You deserve to find yourself, My Son." Gabriel smiled as she kissed his forehead and turned to leave.

"Mother…" he murmured before she opened the door. She looked back at him questionably. "Thank you." She smiled, bowed, and left him to his musings.

Returning to her room, Kagome was met with an angry male. Well, angry wouldn't be correct. He was more seething with anger than just being angry. Kagome watched in slow motion as he came at her and pinned her against the recently shut door. Her senses told her to move, but her instinct told her to be still and explain to her mate reasonably why she had allowed their eldest son to leave the palace so soon after the death of two of their pups.

"You…You…" was all his cold elegance had been able to stammer he was so angry. Kagome dropped her head to the side, the mating mark showing under her hair. He growled in annoyance, and then sighed, dropping his head into her shoulder. Her hair and skin was soon wet with his tears. "I don't want to loose another child…" his breath whispered as she wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"We will not lose Gabriel, my love. His talent allows for him to see the emotions as colors and it is overwhelming for him. He needs to be able to clear his mind so he can better control his talents and sort those colors, instead of seeing nothing but swirling and painful things. I trust Lord Kouga; he will take good care of our son. And if he does not, he will die by my hands," she promised to her mate. He relaxed into her arms and the two mourning mates slid to the floor to embrace and sleep.

The funeral of the two young lords was an emotional one. The large group of family and friends sobbed almost as a whole. Inumaru had been holding Emiko during the entire ceremony of the dead. Tears dropped freely down his face into her black hair as she sobbed into his shoulder. Gabriel stood in front with his mother and father, since he was the eldest, even of himself and his twin. He was the one who helped his parents lay their sons into the earth, though his eyes remained downcast and his ears plastered to his head. Yohaka and Nea had arrived in the morning with their pups and their pup's pups. Every ear that could be plastered onto the top of the head was, and not a single eye was dry.

Gabriel wondered just how soon he could leave and get away from it all. He hoped tonight was acceptable.

Dusk was descending sooner than anyone anticipated. Dinner had been served, though few ate. Rooms were prepared for the visiting guests, and before the sun was entirely set, mostly everyone had retired to their rooms.

Kagome sat in the graveyard in the garden, a soft pink glow around her as she healed the grasses over her son's graves. Her mate had gone into the palace to see to the guests, though he wished for nothing more than to sit with her. Their eldest son was leaving after he guests had all retired to their rooms. He had spoken with her while the others were meekly picking at their dinner. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were holding onto the youkai traditional two day fast, in mourning of their two sons who died, so they did not eat. Kagome thought about how her family was growing up so fast. A wet nurse had been taking care of an infant Keiji, who was already making attempts to roll around on his own. The two nannies watching him, one the wet nurse, had told the mourning parents that their son was growing faster than previously thought. Her triplets were so mature for their age. Kagome sighed and again straightened her kimono over her knees.

She thought about her eldest sons and about their time in the future with her parents. They did not know she had ten children, and she knew her mother would blush ferociously if she found out. She thought about Inumaru and Emiko and let a small smile grace her red lips.

"My dearest Mate, it's been so long since I saw you smile…even if a little," a soft voice said in front of her. Pink eyes rose to look into sad golden ones. Her smile widened at the sight of him, but then disappeared into her face.

"I was thinking of how Inumaru and Emiko are together. It reminds me of how Emiko's parents used to be once they told each other how they felt, and even before that,"

Kagome patted the stone bench next to her, telling her mate to sit by her side. He nodded as he moved to do so.

"Gabriel is preparing to leave. He knows to say good-bye first?" He stated the question as if it would not be allowed any other way. Kagome leaned into his shoulder.

"Of course, my love." They sat in silence, waiting. Kagome's hand found her mate's, and she held it, rubbing her thumb over the side of his. Soon, a sad scent met their keen noses. Pink and golden eyes moved to a hanyou dressed in clothing for travel. He set a knapsack next to his bare feet as he nervously looked at his parents. Kagome stood and held her arms open for her son. He moved to her and hugged her tightly. He shuttered into her, sobs threatening to escape. Sesshoumaru watched the interaction between his eldest son and his mate.

"Listen to my heart, my son, can you hear it sing? Everyday, I love you more and more. Everyday, I grow more and more proud of you. Until the end of time, know this, my Gabriel." Kagome kissed her son's forehead as tears trickled down his cheeks.

"Even while depressed, you can laugh. Don't worry; I'll be here for you. Waiting until you beam with a smile saying everything will be ok…" Gabriel was almost shocked when his father's arms encircled both him and his mother, and his words of advice had him sobbing harder at leaving the family. Kagome hugged her son as tight as she could as her mate hugged them both. Both their tails entwined around the trio for what seemed like forever. When Gabriel's sobbing ceased, Sesshoumaru let mate and son go, standing with his arms on their shoulders. Kagome brushed her son's hair from his face as he sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Thank you, Mother. Thank you, Father. I will make you proud," he promised. The family of three made their way through the garden to a side exit created for the purpose of leaving discretely. After hugging his parents each once more, receiving a kiss from his mother and a last word of advice from his father, Gabriel strung his bag on his shoulder and disappeared into the night. Sesshoumaru put his arm around his mate and held onto her. A sad pride emitted from his mate's aura as he led her back inside.

Inumaru and Emiko were mated soon after. Though Emiko wanted a human wedding as well, Inumaru decided to wait until his brother returned. Emiko, though a bit disappointed, consented to wait. Sango and Miroku, though excited that their little girl was growing up, were a bit startled when Emiko told her mother to wait for the wedding ceremony. Though, Sesshoumaru and Kagome did pull together a celebration for their second eldest son's mating. Each important lord in Japan was invited to celebrate. Yohaka brought with him his youngest son, a male about 30 years older than Aiko, but looking about the same age as her. Lords from the far north came to the celebration. They were a bear youkai clan; though one of their adopted sons was an arctic fox youkai with ice white hair and icicle blue eyes. The snow controlling daughter of the inu youkai family blushed when their eyes met. Though many youkai arrived days in advance, the celebration would be held on the night of the full moon. The full moon was about 14 days following Gabriel's departure.

** End Chapter **

A/N: Gomen for the sadness. I will have the next chapter up soon now that my writers block has left me! -party-


End file.
